Leatherface (film)
| starring = Sam Strike Lili Taylor Stephen Dorff Vanessa Grasse James Bloor | music = David Buckley | cinematography = Antoine Sanier | studio = Campbell Grobman Films Mainline Pictures Millennium Films | distributor = Lionsgate | country = United States | language = English }} Leatherface is an upcoming 2016 American horror film directed by Alexandre Bustillo and Julien Maury and written by Seth M. Sherwood. It is the eighth film in the ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' franchise, and works as a prequel to The Texas Chain Saw Massacre to explain the origin of the series' lead character Leatherface. The film stars Sam Strike, Lili Taylor, Stephen Dorff, Vanessa Grasse and James Bloor. Plot The film chronicle events in Jackson's (Sam Strike) teen years, revealing how he became the infamous Leatherface. Violent teenager Jackson escapes from a mental hospital with fellow inmates Bud (Sam Coleman), Ike (James Bloor) and Clarice (Jessica Madsen). The group kidnaps nurse Lizzy (Vanessa Grasse) in their escape. As the group flees with their captive, they are pursued by Hal Hartman (Stephen Dorff), a vengeful and determined Texas Ranger. Cast * Sam Strike as Jackson Sawyer * Lili Taylor as Verna Sawyer * Stephen Dorff as Texas Ranger Hal Hartman * Vanessa Grasse as Nurse Lizzy * James Bloor as Ike * Jessica Madsen as Clarice *Sam Coleman as Bud Production Concept In January 2013, it was revealed that due to the success of Texas Chainsaw 3D, Millennium Films began planning a prequel film to be called Texas Chainsaw 4 which was expected to begin filming later in 2013 in the state of Louisiana. Even though there have been over a half dozen films in the franchise, including the various remakes and prequels, calling the film Texas Chainsaw 4 was an indicator that it was a follow-up to the third film in the original continuity, Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Millennium Films Chairman Avi Lerner shared that the project was brought to him by Christa Campbell and Lati Grobman. Millennium signed on to produce and Lionsgate agreed to distribute the finished product. Pre-production On August 13, 2014, Seth M. Sherwood was hired to write the film, retitled Leatherface. On October 31, 2014, Julien Maury and Alexandre Bustillo were hired to direct the film. On March 9, 2015, Sam Strike joined the cast to play Jackson. On March 11, 2015, James Bloor joined the cast. On March 31, 2015, Stephen Dorff joined the cast to play Hal Hartman. On April 27, 2015, Jessica Madsen joined the cast. On May 5, 2015, Lili Taylor joined the cast, replacing Angela Bettis who had dropped out due to a scheduling conflict. On May 6, 2015, Vanessa Grasse joined the cast to play Lizzy, a young nurse at a mental hospital. Filming Principal photography began on May 18, 2015, shooting on locations in Bulgaria for a slated 2016 release. While five of the Texas Chainsaw franchise's seven films have been shot in Texas and one in California and one in Louisiana, Bulgarian filming marks the first time a film in the franchise has been shot outside the United States. Filming is expected to continue through June. Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:Films Category:Horror Films Category:2016 Films